User talk:TheworldofBingbang32/Invasion of Burenia
This war is unrealistic and Brunant does not support and cannot participate in this war. 18:13, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Where's Burenia? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:24, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Unsurprisingly, this sadifies me. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:07, August 29, 2016 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 08:04, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :: Do unto others EXACTLY as they do to you! MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:25, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :::So, if this sadifies me, I sadify this? :o --OuWTB 10:31, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::If, by 'sadify' you mean 'make sad', then that makes no sense. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:42, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Then your previous remark makes no sense too :o --OuWTB 09:18, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What I mean is that Burenia invaded Lovia, so Lovia is doing the reverse. Or so that's how I understand it. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:20, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::What Oos means is that if this invasion sadifies him, then he should, according to that logic, sadify the invasion. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:29, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed. --OuWTB 12:00, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Anyway, the only thing that really sets apart the men from the boys is anyone who can withstand to listen to the entire song Kus mich nag eine kier by Lex Nelissen. Especially the parts starting from 2:08 and 3:38 are very well staged :P --OuWTB 14:29, September 4, 2016 (UTC) All the templates at the top of the page take up more than twice as much space as the text itself. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:20, September 8, 2016 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 10:21, September 9, 2016 (UTC) TheworldofBingbang32 has been inactive for over two weeks. I think at this point he isn't going to improve this page or Rosen Island, so I think those two pages could be deleted now. 77topaz (talk) 22:36, September 15, 2016 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 07:29, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:27, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Action There is no worthwhile reason to keep going with this page. Iran and Russia would never militarily align themselves with America to invade some insignificant nation. And again, since there is no Lovian participation (or even IWO), it has nothing to do with the wiki and should therefore be deleted. Then again the ridiculousness of such an invasion could be used as a reason. And for the record, my opposition to this invasion page does not preclude my support for any possible future military actions against said nation nor my ongoing steadfast opposition to said regime of evil. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:16, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :This TheworldofBigbang32 person doesn't see what is so obviously wrong with his creations and he refuses to listen to us. I propose we disexistify all of it and block him. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:25, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I must agree even though we're being mean :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::All of his pages are so ridiculous they should probably be deleted. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:37, November 15, 2016 (UTC) LOL, the stack of header templates is three times as tall as the actual page text. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:44, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :It just goes to show about his edits. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:19, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I decided to add another banner, so the takawaikaness of this page is even more clearly visible. :P Bart K (talk) 11:40, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::The 'over one year' bit is wrong though. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:59, March 13, 2017 (UTC)